pockiepiratefandomcom-20200213-history
Doctor
Introduction Doctors are the supportive class. They have good HP, high M.Atk, Average M.Def, Average P.Def and high speed. his aptitude skill is AoE and buff all your team with 50% more damage, so try to improve his speed to be the fastest of your crew to buff everyone. That buff have 100% chance to get in a crewmate, making this Skill the master buff of the game.They can tank in the front line or stay at the corner, but is very recommended to stay at corner to dont get any Stun from an Fast Enemy ( Like buggy, that usually is at the mid line). Is highly recommended to have an Full Wind God Set on your doctor on every Build to improve greatly your speed, to release Holy Blessing before everyone else. *'Best Active Skill:' **'Protagonist:' Holy Blessing (Aptitude Skill) **'B rank crewmate:' Group Healing *'Best Passive:' Wind Wing (for support) / Inspiration (for tanking) *'Recommended order for gear enhance:' **Boots (Speed) → Helm (HP) → Armor (P.Def) → Cloak (M.Def) → Ring (HP) → Weapon (Damage) *'Recommended God Set:' Gale Set (for protagonist) / God of Sea Set *'Recommended Build to get:' Build A (supportive) / Build B (tanker) / Build F (mixed) Aptitude Skill (Active) *Aptitude skills are special skills that can only be acquired when you have reached Lv. 40 and completed the main quest Battle of Ironfist Fullbody. *Upgrading your active skill doesn't cost gold anymore, and you have 100% chance of obtaining it. Passive Skills More details: Devil Fruit Increase Constitution by 10%. If the HP is below 30% all damage received will be reduced by 30% Recommended Builds Build A The Great Supportive Build (Support/Speed Build, is recommended to your char stay at the corners tanking) Passives : 1- Wind Wing (recommended to max it to level 10 first) 2- Wind Shuffle Build B "Healing is in my blood!" (Tank Build, is recommended to your char stay in front of the mid line or at the corners tanking) Passives : 1- Holy Counter (recommended to max it to level 10 first) 2- Inspiration Build C Fast Action (Speed Build, is recommended to your char stay at corners tanking) Passives: 1- Wind Wing (recommended to max it to level 10 first) 2- Focus Build D "I was supposed to be a swordsman!", Mr.Tough 2 - The mission (Tank Build, is recommended to your char be tanking at the front line) Passives: 1- Holy Counter (recommended to max it to level 10 first) 2- Holy Guard Build E "Hit and Run" (Dodge/Tank Build, highly recommended to your char stay in front of the mid line or stay at the corners) Passives: 1- Wind Shuffle (recommended to max it to level 10 first) 2- Inspiration Build F Supportive Damager (Support/tanker build, recommended to your char stay in front of the mid line or stay at the front line in the corners) Passives: 1- Wind Wing (recommended to max it to level 10 first) 2- Holy Counter Builds taken from : http://pirates.forum.game321.com/redirect.php?goto=findpost&ptid=6993&pid=51720